A Graveyard of Roses
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Black is a well known Assassin, a loyal dog of the Underground Boss. Willing to do anything, he will not stop until all he sees a crimson lake before him. What is his background that no one, not even his superiors have knowledge of? What is the real mission he strives to accomplish? Will there be a happy ending? Read to find out. (No set pairing as of right now)


**Title: A Graveyard of Roses Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: **_**Inspired**_** by Gintama.** **No specific pairing at the moment, in fact I would rather not have Kuroko end up being with anyone, though I may feel like him being with someone depending on the situation. However, side pairings are nonnegotiable. Don't worry though; I won't describe anything at all. **

**-x-x-**

"_The flower which is single need not envy the thorns that are numerous."_

Rabindranath Tagore

A sea of red flowers covered the concrete floors, each with its own beautiful arrangement. Sitting on a pile of the flowers was a small figure clad in the darkness of the abyss. A few petals stuck to his tight clothing, the only color to his outfit. His face was half covered, his dark eyes matching his black ink hair.

The sound of a knock echoing throughout the silent room brought him back to his senses. "It's time."

He nodded, grabbing his long sword and slipped it into the slot in his pants. He stepped over the decorations, making sure to not get any more petals onto his clothes.

"You really did it this time," the person smirked and pressed where the red designed the other's boring clothes. "Next time you should dye your clothes in me."

The short male glared at him, making the blond step back until he was against a wall. "Shut up Yellow."

"Don't be so rude Black," he closed his eyes shut, expecting the cold metal to be pressed against his neck. "I don't mean any harm." All he heard was the sound of a huff. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself alone in the hallway. "Wait, so that means I need to clean this all up by myself?"

**-x-x-**

"What is the status of your mission?" A man asked the black haired short male. He sat on a comfortable looking throne that was big enough for him to sit cross legged as he stared down at his men.

"Mission accomplished, sir."

The man raised one of his eyebrows while swishing his drink in his hand. "Any survivors?"

"I made sure there weren't any."

The big burly man laughed, the sound echoed throughout the huge traditional Japanese styled room. "That's what I would expect from my number one assassin!" The man pushed aside his blood colored hair. "The others need to take notes from you Black! They could learn a thing or two!"

"Thank you."

"Sir," one of the men dressed in black suits spoke to the man in hushed tones.

"Ah, I see." The man placed his sake cup onto the wooden floor. "I have some business to attend to. Please see yourself out."

Black nodded, swiftly standing, but not too fast or else one of the guards would use any opening to kill him. He left the room without another glance and after walking down three floors of the building, was finally able to leave through the big wooden doors that separated the grounds from outside. He was forced to go through another pair of doors before he could finally disappear in a crowd.

Everyone wore the same mask, all smiles as they passed scantily dressed women and men reeked of booze. They all kept their eyes on one thing, whether it was the ground, the road ahead of them, or even the road they left behind. Not one soul stared up into the sky.

For no one hoped of escaping this hell. The hell they helped create, their underground metal grave.

**-x-x-**

_A tall black haired man with gray eyes sat on the porch of the Japanese home. He made sure that his latest edition of Puns was safely on his side as he munched away at a slice of watermelon._

"_Master..." A five year old boy stood in a hakama behind the man in his early 20s._

"_Come sit," the man smiled at him, handing the child another slice of watermelon. "Today is a wondermelon kind of day."_

"_Master..." the boy sighed, not amused by his odd sense of humor. "Why do you always try to make everything into a joke?"_

"_That's because life is short, especially the lives that we live." The man looked up at the clear sky, no clouds to block the sunlight. "You must remember that there's a crack in everything. That's how the light gets in.__ Where there's a shadow, there's light."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_The man chuckled and patted the boys light blue hair, his pale blue eyes peering deep into his soul. "Kuroko...one day you will find what you and I are missing. Until then, you need to survive."_

_Six years later and everything was lit up like fireworks. He was forced to bow before a man in a mask who held his master's best feature in his hands. "This will teach you to not follow in your master's footsteps. He was a coward who ran away instead of fighting alongside his brothers. He's worse than trash."_

_The boy bit back his curses as a crimson river flowed down his chin, his master's words echoing in his ears as if he were shouting them right there. "Until then, you need to survive."_

Kuroko returned home, making sure to cleanse himself first. He finished his shower in minutes and washed his clothes stained in red. He fiddled with a black strand of his hair, making sure that his roots would remain the same color or else his natural hair color would show. He wore his gear in case someone would be there when he would awake. He took a swig of milk as he sat on the tiled roof of the building above the stores. He stared up into the dark sky with only metal in sight. "I will not die, I will survive."

**-x-x-**

**A/N: This was a really good idea I got. I am afraid that it will be continued. I was really hoping I wouldn't go down this road again, but multiple chapters are the only way for me to do this idea justice. Look forward to the next chapter! Since I don't describe the actual scenes, I will keep this rated T.**


End file.
